


The two Nicks

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A strange pair, but in love all the same.





	The two Nicks

Once upon a time there was a ghost named Nearly Headless Nick who was Gryffindor's ghost. He roamed the corridors day after day, night after night searching for the one thing he thought he could never have. Love. He wanted more than anything to fall in love with someone, whether they were ghost or human. One day, a philosopher named Nicholas Flamel visited him and the two began to fall for each other...

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "We're the two Nicks."

Flamel stated, "You know I detest that nickname, Nicky."

Nearly Headless Nick grinned. "Oh, I know."

Flamel said, "I prefer my correct title, Nicholas is such a fine name."

Nearly Headless Nick teased, "It's more than just fine, it's an incredibly sexy name."

Flamel asked, "You really think so?"

Nearly Headless Nick nodded and explained, "Think of it, Naughty Nicholas would be the perfect nickname for you."

Flamel smirked. "I rather like that nickname."

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "Then that shall be my nickname for you from now on, Naughty Nicholas."


End file.
